


Rough and Sweet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [457]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: May I pretty please request some Jensen/reader rough sex? Or some Misha/reader!! Just lotsa dirty talk and of course aftercare/ fluff in the end :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“On the bed, and spread your legs.” Misha ordered, voice rough with arousal.

You nod, and lie back on the bed, spreading your legs, and watching Misha slowly move over, eyes trailing up and down your body.

He kneels down by you, hands moving softly over your clothing, before dipping underneath, pads of his fingers rubbing against your flesh.

“Strip.” He orders, pulling his hand away, and he watches your articles of clothing leave quickly, before he moves over you, still clothed. He leans down, teeth grazing your neck.

You whimper, and you hear Misha laugh, fingers going down to trail around your folds before dipping in, feeling the beginning of your arousal.

“Mmm…you like this.” Misha murmurs. He pulls away again and starts to strip down, before moving back over you, cock already half hard.

He kisses you deeply, and you moan when you feel fingers starting to rub circles at your clit.

“Misha.” You pant softly, feeling his lips trail around, kissing and nipping.

“I’m gonna fuck you until I have you screaming for me.” Misha whispers softly in your ear.

His other hand pinches around a nipple, tugging at it, and you whimper.

“Fuck me, Misha. Please, please, fuck me.” You beg.

Misha gives a breathy laugh before he lines himself up and starts to sink slowly inside of you.

“Fuck…so wet for me.” Misha groans softly. “I am going to make you come over and over again, you’ll be begging for each release.” Misha says.

He moves his head, so he can look down at you, and he grins. Then he pulls back and starts to thrust.

_

You moan as Misha fucks you roughly, fingers still rubbing against your clit and the other one sliding down to your hip, keeping it pinned down.

“Misha, oh god….” You whimper, eyes fluttering shut. You feel Misha’s lips latch on your neck, sucking softly, and your mouth drops open, in a silent scream and you try to arch against Misha’s body.

“Fuck.” He growls against your throat. “I want to mark you up. I want to show everyone who you’re with. Who you belong to.”

“Misha….Misha, need to come…I need to come.” You say, panting.

“Beg for it.” Misha says.

“Please, please, let me come. Please, I need to come. Please.” You beg. Misha’s hand quickens and you cry out, coming, while Misha continues to fuck you, and you cry out again, wrapping your arms around Misha’s back, one hand gripping the nape of his neck. Misha’s hands wrap around your hips, giving him better leverage to fuck you deeper.

“God, I love how I can make you come undone so easily.” Misha says, nipping at your jaw before kissing you, tugging at your lower lip with his teeth. “Just so fucking perfect.” He emphasizes each word with a thrust, making you cry out and moan each time.

“Misha, fuck…” You pant against his shoulder, burying your head against his shoulder, whimpering, as he pounds into you.

“I wish I could fuck you all day long, make you moan, make you scream. Let the whole fucking neighborhood know what’s happening.” Misha growls. His hand goes back down to your clit, and you moan Misha’s name against his chest. “Fuck…getting the urge to come again?”

You nod, grip on Misha tightening.

“You know what to do.” He sang teasingly.

“Misha…need to come. Please let me come, please.” You beg, looking up at Misha. He kisses you, and his hand quickens over your clit and you scream, coming.

You hear Misha grunt, and you moan when you feel him give quick thrusts, and you know that he came as well.

_

Afterwards, he pulls out, hands gentle on you and he presses soft kisses into your skin.

“Let me go get a towel to wipe you down.” He says, getting up and leaving to the bathroom.

He comes back with a cool damp towel, and slowly wipes down your body, down your chest, stomach, legs, and even between your legs.

He presses soft kisses to your skin, and when he’s done, he lies down with you.

“You OK?” He asks softly.

“Yeah. Felt good.” You nod, and he smiles wrapping his arms around you in a protective hold. You snuggle close to Misha, his hands soothingly stroking your back, making you hum softly in contentment.

“I’m glad.” Misha murmurs, kissing the top of your head. “Wanna just lie here?”

“I would love that.” You reply. Misha nods, and keeps you in his arms, and you breath in his scent deeply, listening to his heart thump in his chest, while you relax.o


End file.
